Una noche
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: El miedo en ocasiones nos retiene, nos paraliza, pero, si esta fuera nuestra última noche, ¿te arrepentirías de algo? Este es el primer fic de TG que escribo, la verdad no tengo mucha idea de la serie porque no la vi completa, pero hice todo lo que pude, me lo pidió alguien importante, one shot, pareja principal Itori y Uta.


**Hola mis queridos, amados y dulces lectores, voy con retraso en mis tics, como siempre en época de exámenes, pero no preocuparse, que mañana subiré un cap nuevo de GaLe y por supuesto estoy manos a la obra con el especial de San Valentin, que a mi me pilla todo en época de exámenes T.T**

 **Una vez dadas las explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees, estudias o escribes a mis horas, esta seria no la he visto, no me he leído el manga, pero un amigo me pidió que lo escribiera, porque es su pareja favorita, por supuesto, me ha informado de mis cosas, he cotilleado algunos capítulos y me he informado, soy una escritora empírica ^^ (tendrá algún fallo 100%), pero lo hice con todo mi amor.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece ni a mi, ni a mi amigo, es propiedad de Sui Ishida, pero la trama es completamente mía, MÍA, para bien o para mal**

 **No os molesto más, n.n**

 **UNA NOCHE**

-¡T-CHAN, ESPERA!,_grito una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre, provocando que un chico lleno de tatuajes parase en seco.

La miro algo sorprendido, no era muy normal de ella correr la ciudad buscando a alguien, menos aún a él, solía ser algo escandalosa, pero no para llegar a esas alturas.

-¿Ha pasado algo?,_le preguntó con calma una vez que creyó que ella había recuperado la compostura.

-Eres idiota,_lo miró mal,_me lo habías prometido y ya lo has olvidado,_susurro enfadada consigo misma, era normal, no se iba a fijar en ella, los unía una gran amistad y no algo más como a ella le gustaba fantasear.

El suspiro, lo había olvidado por completo por culpa de los bocetos de la nueva máscara que tenía entre manos, tendría que empezar a apuntar las cosas en una agenda, porque visto lo visto, empezaba a olvidar cosas importantes, nada más recordarlo se le aceleró el pulso.

-La película, ¿verdad?,_ella asintió aún molesta,_no entiendo cómo pueden darte miedo esas cosas, es solo ficción,_le dijo con cierta burla.

-Ganan los buenos siempre,_murmuró, para suspirar,_oye Uta, ¿confías en mí para que lo haga?,_le preguntó.

-Claro, claro, ahora vamos, se me olvido añadir una cosa a un boceto,_le soltó de golpe para medio arrastrarla, por suerte ella hábilmente se engancho de su brazo.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al taller del pelinegro, en muchas ocasiones había entrado dentro y había jugueteado con las distintas máscaras mientras él se entretenía con algún que otro boceto, sin embrago era la primera vez que se metía en lo que ella denominó, "la sala de la creación". Ese era el lugar en el que he su compañero se entretenía en convertir los bocetos en máscaras a medidas, estaba increíblemente ordenado y con varios patrones medió marcados.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quien lo iba a decir?,_empezó a hablar mientras curioseaba algunas telas,_eres más ordenado de lo que pareces.

-¿De verdad?,_le preguntó extrañado y ella asintió, e ocasiones le daba la sensación de que era muy inocente, pero no debía confundirse.

-Venga, T-chan, es tarde, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y aún no llegamos a mi piso, no seas así,_se quejó hinchando las mejillas mientras se colgaba de las espaldas del pelinegro.

-Está bien,_suspiro,_no tienes remedio, te compensaré por la espera,_le sonrió y saco una botella de un vino particular que a ella le encantaba.

-Muy bien, puede que me piense el perdonarte,_le sonrió picara para guiarlo después de que HySy MaskArt fuese cerrada con cautela.

La noche se dejaba caer y las calles se iban volviendo más peligrosas, no para ellos en cierto sentido, al llegar a su piso, se encontró con una vecina, una anciana que también era un ghoul al igual que ellos dos.

-¡Qué bonita es la juventud!,_exclamó al ver como su vecina favorita subía con un hombre al que conocía muy bien, pues ya le había hecho varias máscaras.

-Buenas noches Nana,_la saludo la pelirroja alegremente pasando por alto el comentario.

-Estas muy delgado, Uta, tienes que comer más,_lo regaño,_no puedes pasarte el día encerrado, Itori, haces bien y sacarlo de vez en cuando.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo de él,_le sonrió la pelirroja para arrastrar al chico de ojos rojos hacia el interior de su casa.

-Tienes vecinos muy divertidos, Nana es una buena cliente, siempre habla mucho, creo que ghouls o humanos, no importa, el cotilleo es el cotilleo,_le comentó divertido mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.

-Llevas toda la razón, voy a preparar las cosas, siéntate,_le indicó señalando una silla.

Uta sonrió, estar con Itori siempre era refrescante, les transmitía esa alegría y energía que a veces le faltaba a él mismo, hacia un año la pelirroja le corto el pelo a cambio de información, desde entonces se volvió una costumbre, solo que no había intercambio, solo se quedaba con ella una noche, viendo películas, bebiendo o simplemente hablando.

-¿Tijeras?, creía que solo me ibas a rapasar el lado izquierdo,_le preguntó divertido al verla con su delantal de peluquera puesto mientras a él le colocaba una bata.

Ella lo miró de frente y se sentó en sus piernas hinchando cómicamente las mejillas, el la miraba con una expresión suave, como de costumbre, para después suspirar.

-Haz lo que quieras,_sentenció, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja y una mirada más peligrosa que cuando tenía su kaguran activado.

-Has dicho lo que quiera, así que nada de quejar, ¿vale?,_le preguntó divertida.

-Está bien, pero no cortes mucho,_le dijo en un tono neutro pero no muy seguro.

Itori lo miraba desde detrás, tan relajado y ausente como de costumbre, pero se había propuesto hacerle perder a ese idiota ciego la cabeza, como fuese, ni siquiera se había fijado en su vestido nuevo, ni en sus zapatos, además se había echado algo de un nuevo perfume carísimo, pero Uta, era Uta y a veces no notaba ciertos detalles aunque saltaran a la vista.

-Si te duermes y te llevas un trasquilón será tu culpa,_le regañó al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras le terminaba de recortar el lado izquierdo.

-No te preocupes, hasta a mí me asusta la idea de verte con unas tijeras,_se rió un poco al notar el pequeño golpe en la nuca que le dio la pelirroja.

-Eres un idiota T-chan,_le ragañó,_vamos al baño, te lo tengo que mojar, sino no puedo cortártelo.

El pelinegro la siguió, olía diferente, se había fijado, además ese vestido negro ajustado con estampado de flores y pájaros en rojo la hacían resaltas, a ella y a su figura, por no decir de los zapatos, no la había notado algo más alta por casualidad. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardar las apariencias, Itori era una amiga, no iba a ser algo más por solo pensar en ello o soñar con ello, por su culpa le costaba más centrarse en los diseños de sus máscaras.

-¿Qué haces?,_le preguntó al verla preparar el baño.

-Lo que quiero, venga desnúdate,_le ordenó.

-¿Es coña?,_le preguntó extrañado, no es que nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo, tampoco es que le diera mucha vergüenza, pero le sorprendió que se lo pidiera.

-Se lo que hay T-chan, se un buen chico y obedece,_le pidió, como de costumbre se salió con la suya, no es que el chico tatuado que tenía desnudó en frente fuera manejable, todo lo contrario, podía sonsacar información en ocasiones mejor que ella, pero era fiel a ella y por eso la iba a obedecer siempre que no se propasara.

-Si me duermo luego la culpa es tuya,_le advirtió metíendose en la bañera.

-Tranquilo, te despertaré con mira gritos,_le susurró de una forma algo sugerente.

Uta era todo un espécimen de hombre, ese aire rebelde, esas expresiones infantiles que solía reservar para ella, esos ojos profundos que podían llegar a ser más que aterradores, por no hablar de su físico, sus músculos marcados, su dotada entrepierna o si dulzura al hablar en ciertas ocasiones, porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo sádico que podía llegar a ser.

-Itori, ¿salgo ya?,_preguntó impaciente, esa frase le había hecho pensar en algunas cosas y la imagen de una pelirroja en su cama se le venía a la mente, por suerte había logrado reprimirse y que su "amiguito" no saliera a saludar.

-Si, voy a por unas toallas, tengo ropa limpia tuya, siempre te acabas dejando algo T-chan,_suspiro para secarle el pelo con cuidado mientras él se encargaba del resto de su cuerpo.

Soy una reprimida, era la frase que pasaba una y otra, y otra, y otra vez por la mente de la ghoul, seis fácil abalanzarse sobre él y quitarle a besos la venda que le impedía ver cuánto lo deseaba, pero el profundo miedo a no volver a verlo, a no volver a estar así con el o a conversar como de costumbre, la hacían quedarse quieta sin actuar.

-Sabes cuidarme mejor que yo,_le dijo una vez que se había puesto calzoncillos y pantalones negros vaqueros con las rodillas rajadas y varias roturas.

-Es que tú no te cuidas, eres un desastre,_le siguió el juego a la vez que lo guiaba a que se sentase,_¿no te quieres poner la sudadera?,_le preguntó, verlo tanto tiempo sin ropa no sería bueno para su salud mental, además de que cada centímetro de la piel de su compañero se había convertido en pecado y eso lo hacía más atractivo aún.

-Me la pondré luego, ahora tengo calor,_le explicó mientras ella le ponía la bata, con ese vestido y esas curvas, además de ese tono, no se la había imaginado dando gritos por la película precisamente, su temperatura corporal aumentó gracias a ella.

-Como quieras,_le contesto en un tono alegre para empezar a meter tijera.

Le había pedido que no se pasara, pero se tuvo que pasar un poco para sanearlo, después de perfumarle el flequillo, se dió cuenta de que su querido conejillo de indias se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-Ya estas,_le susurró, usando el mismo tono que el el baño, provocando que el pelinegro la besara casi con desesperacion.

-Lo siento, ese tono es peligroso, ¿sabes?,_se disculpó como pudo, pero la pelirroja le sonrió.

-¿Qué estabas soñando, T-chan?, ¿alguna amante?,_le preguntó divertida y dando saltos por dentro, la había besado y no solo eso, Uta besaba mejor de lo que imagino.

-No tengo amantes, porque no tengo novia,_le hizo saber,_¿ya has terminado?,_le preguntó algo nervioso a lo que ella asintió.

-Ahora si estás perfecto,_le indicó mientras le daba un pequeño espejo.

-¿Tú crees?,_le preguntó,_creia que si me dormía me darías trasquilones,_bromeo mientras Itori le secaba el pelo con un secador.

-Me he portado bien, merezco un premio, ¿sabes?,_le bromeó para intentar romper algo la tensión que se había formado en su interior, ese beso la había descolocaos por completo y aún no se recuperaba.

-Voy a soportar tus gritos, ¿no?,_le contestó con algo de malicia, se había pasado de la raya que se había impuesto a si mismo, la distancia sería el único medio para calmar sus instintos más básicos que casi lo hacen perder la cordura.

-Cierto, cierto,_contesto ella con una sonrisa,_visteté T-chan, yo voy a prepararlo todo,_le ordenó mientras se perdía con los utensilios que había utilizado.

Uta se dedicó a sentarse en una silla y observar a su energética compañera disponerlo todo sobre la mesa, vino, algo para picar y palomitas, para fingir que eran humanos era una costumbre, además preparo como siempre un espacio en el suelo lleno de cojines, mantas y almohadas.

-Te esmeraste más la última vez,_la miro y se divirtió al observar su reacción de niña pequeña, había hinchado sus mejillas, se había cruzado de brazos, consiguiendo resaltar su busto y lo miraba con malicia, seguramente estaría planeando algo para molestarlo más tarde.

-Eres idiota, T-chan,_le regañó,_calla y ven, prometiste que la verías sin dormirte, no te perdonare si lo haces.

-Eres consciente de que gritas mucho cuando ves este tipo de películas, sabes que no me podré dormir hasta que termine,_le contestó para sentarse a su lado después de apagar la luz.

-Es como si nos lo hicieran a nosotros,_murmuró,_los buenos siempre ganan,_le repetía como otras veces.

-No hay buenos ni malos, Itori, solo intentan sobrevivir, no te compares con ellos, están muertos, no tienen familia, ideales, sentimientos ni nada, son completamente diferentes y más estúpidos, no lo olvides,_le susurró con dulzura y no pudo resistirse a rodearla con el brazo para protegerla.

-Haces que todo lo malo parezca mejor,_le sonrió y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

Los latidos tranquilos del ghoul que la acompañaba la conseguían tranquilizar a unos niveles que no conseguía explicar, quizás lo mejor era no confesarse, no podía perder esos momentos, que era todo lo que tenían.

Se intentó concentrar en la película, pero el calor que la pelirroja desprendía, su dulce aroma y la perfecta forma en la que encajaba sobre su pecho, conseguían que su percepción terminase por completo, lo desconcertaban, ella y todos los sentimientos que era capaz de conseguir en él, sus instintos se desataban con cada una de sus sonrisas, pero el miedo a perder esos momentos, lo frenaban hasta cierto punto,

-Oye, Itori, si mañana perdiéramos como ellos, ¿te arrepentirías de no haber hecho algo?,_le preguntó de repente el pelinegro.

-Puede que de alguna que de otra cosa que debería haber hecho, que debería haber dicho, ¿y tú?,_le preguntó curiosa, ladeando sensualmente su cabeza, logrando que su cabello rozase con las manos del ojirojo.

-Espero que no, porque si esta fuera mi última oportunidad, seguramente la aprovecharía,_le susurró para finalmente unir sus labios con la pelirroja.

-¿Qué significa esto, T-chan?,_le preguntó asustada.

-Eres la única mujer con la que haría el amor,_le confesó, para volver a devorarle los labios.

-No soy una chica de una noche,_lo apartó algo molesta y divertida.

-Mejor aún, puedes ser mi mujer de todas las noches, ¿no?,_le preguntó mientras enredaba su dedo con cariño en uno de sus largos mechones.

-¿Sólo de las noches?, eres un pervertido T-chan,_le regañó para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-No quería sonar demasiado avaricioso, pero lo ideal sería que fueras la mujer de mis noches, de mis madrugadas, mis amaneceres y mis días,_le confesó en un dulce susurro,_¿qué me contestas a eso, Itori?

Ella los volvió a enredar a ambos en un beso mucho más salvaje y pasional, no soltó al peligro ni cuando perdieron todo el aire, consiguiendo que ambos se terminaran separando rápidamente para conseguir una bocanada de oxígeno.

-Siempre que tu seas mío, soy muy celosa, T-chan,_le susurró con sensualidad en el oído, para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ya contaba con eso, yo también soy celoso, si algún idiota te mira más de la cuenta, lo descuartizaré,_dijo con tranquilidad.

Itori rió divertida y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él, se deshizo de su camiseta y sus pantalones, en ese tiempo, Uta se entretuvo en deshacerse del vestido que le impedía acariciar la suave piel de su acompañante.

-Sabes, te quedaba muy bien ese vestido, pero por alguna razón, te prefiero sin ropa,_le dijo divertido para morder uno de sus pezones y hacerla gemir suavemente.

-Eres un lento, T-chan,_le recriminó.

La madrugada se llenó de gemidos, risas y pequeñas torturas por parte del uno u el otro, habían terminado por destrozar la cama y varias veces rompieron por culpa de uno u otro el medio de protección que estaban usando.

-Eres más salvaje de lo que parecer, T-chan,_le dijo divertida la pelirroja,_me debes una cama,_le regaño.

-Tú le debes una disculpa a tus vecinos, no han dormido en toda la noche por tu culpa,_le dijo divertido consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-No soy la única,_le recordó.

-¿Quieres que les escriba una carta?,_preguntó divertido.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ¿qué pondrías?,_preguntó curiosa y estalló en risas en cuanto el pelinegro se la redacto.

La mañana se les pasó rápida y ambos regresaron con normalidad y tranquilidad a su lugar de trabajo a la hora usual, pero algo había cambiado, algo había dado un giro de 180º, y es que ahora oficialmente eran una pareja, quizás no la más normal de todas, ni la más rara, pero ambos se complementaban.

Las noches siguientes no las iban a pasar en soledad, ya no se enfrentarían solos a los problemas, ya no tendrían que consultar todas sus dudas con la almohada, ahora se tenían el uno al otro, ahora podían luchar mano a mano, para lograr cualquier meta que se les pusiera por delante.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿la lié** **mucho?, cualquier cosa en los comentarios, ya sabéis que me alegráis el día con todo lo que me escribís, sois los mejores T.T**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y POR TODO ^^**


End file.
